Roses For Him
by shortbreath
Summary: What does it mean to love differently?
1. Chapter 1 part 1

After escaping STEM, Joseph Oda and Sebastian Castellanos have to move on with their lives. Joseph needs to take care of his family especially his young daughter. On the other hand, Sebastian needs to face the demons that lurk inside of him. Through the aftermath, they support each other, and a relationship flourishes. They do not know if it is the correct thing to do, but it feels right.

After Sebastian and Joseph escaped STEM, they tried to return to a normal life. Joseph was sitting in his office filling out a paper work the guest investigator worked on. Joseph was away for an extra month with a broken collarbone. He laid the pen down on the desk and let out a sigh. His shoulder hurt from Kidman's shot. Joseph reached out for the stapler and stapler the report together. He placed the file on the outgoing bin. He yawned which reminded him that the day was almost done. He saw the picture of his daughter, Suzy siting next to his computer. He softly smiled. "I could do one more." Joseph said picking up another report file. This time it was on a missing persons report with a happy ending. The guest investigator had filed in the necessary information. "A quick read and a sign off." He said looking it over to see of the information was filled correctly. "Everything looks fine." He laid the folder down and sighed his name at the bottom of the page. He closed it and placed it with the finished files. Joseph placed the pen in the cup holder and leaned back in his chair. He was clearing his throat as a knock came to the door. "Come in." Joseph called out and shifted in his seat. The door open and Sebastian walked through the door. "Seb, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Castellanos closed the door behind him. "I was thinking." he started walking closer to Joseph.

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's kind of personal." Castellanos rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Personal?" Joseph knew Castellanos never talked about his personal life in years.

"It somewhat has to do with STEM."

"STEM? What about it."

"Ever since we got back… umm…" Castellanos nervously said trying to find the words. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. It's just…" Joseph stayed quiet, "Don't take this… as strange."

"Sebastian just say it."

"Joseph…"He started as he rubbed his wrist. "I fell in love with you."

*Side note here-This is a practice run of Roses for him. If you like it, I will post more.*


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Castellanos bit his lip as he looked away from Joseph's reaction. "Joseph, I love you."

They were silence as Joseph blushed light pink. Joseph had no clue Castellanos had strong feelings as love, but he knew that they were more then just friends. They trudged through hell together in reality and in STEM. Joseph's blood pressure started to rise as he tried to think of a response. He couldn't and it stressed him out. They have been together as police partners for about seven years. He didn't want to hurt Castellanos' feelings for the fear of him leaving the unit. "Joseph?" Castellanos asked walking towards him. Joseph was brought out of his thoughts. "It's fine if you don't like me in that way."

"It's just…" Joseph raised his hand to his forehead. "I need time to process." Castellanos backed away.

"Sure." He felt awkward as shuffled toward the door. "I'm just going to let myself out. Ah, yeah." Castellanos whispered as he left the room. Joseph nodded as his bottom lip quivered.

Joseph headed home after sitting in his office for a good half an hour. He knew that a response to Castellanos' confession wouldn't come. Once Joseph was home, he tried his best to act normal as he spent time with his family. It was past ten as Joseph tried to come up with an answer. He decided to stayed up to reading a book to keep his mind off the subject, but his mind drifted off thinking about Castellanos' words. Joseph closed the book and sighed. He pushed the bed covers off and got out. Joseph looked over to his wife laying on the other side. He walked around the house. He first went over to Suzy's room and saw that she was sleeping with her little star lamp on. He walked over and turned off. He leaned down to kiss her cheek then he left the room. Joseph went to get himself a drink of water. He returned back to bed. As he did, his wife started to wake up. "Joseph, is there something wrong?" She asked as he pulled the covers over his legs.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep Anna."

"You know if you think too much it's not good for you."

"I know." She stroked Joseph's arm.

"Get some sleep. You can think about it tomorrow when you're so tired." She pulling him into bed. Joseph laughed as he took his glasses off. He wrapped his arms around Anna and she did the same. "Night, Jojo." She said as Joseph kissed her forehead.

"Night sweetie." He closed his eyes for once that night he felt comfortable.

The sound of Joseph's alarm clock rang throughout the bedroom. Joseph slowly opened his eyes and turned over. Anna had already left for work. He noticed that he flung himself across the bed. The blanket was slumped to one side. Joseph rolled over and smacked the clock to turn it off. He yawed as he got out of bed. As he walked over to Suzy's room, he scratched his back, "Suzy time to wake up." He said placed his hand on Suzy's shoulder and she started to stir.

"What time is it?"

"7:00"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do. You'll thank me when you are older." Joseph said pulling clothing out of her closet.

"Daddy, I can do that." She jumped out of her bed. "I want to dress myself."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going to get ready myself and I'll be downstairs with breakfast." Joseph said as he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He shook his head as he gave a small smile. Suzy was growing-up fast. He sighed as he walked back to his bedroom.

Joseph walked Suzy to her school. "Have a good day at school, Suzy." He said as Suzy let go of her dad's hands.

"Bye dad." She waved as she ran to the entrance. As she was about to walk into the school her friends ran up to her. He watched as she disappeared inside with them.

Joseph walked back home to grab his bag and drove off to work.

When Joseph got to the station, he ducked into his office. He didn't want to face Castellanos at the moment. Joseph tried his best to concentrate. A few times, Joseph had to leave his office and Castellanos was around every corner. In the break room, Joseph stood away from Castellanos as he ate his lunch. Joseph noticed Castellanos was speaking to the other officers. He tried not to look at him, but it was difficult not to. Castellanos would look in Joseph's way but Joseph would turn away quickly from his glances.

It was almost the end of the day as Joseph was reading a file on the way back to his office. He looked up from the report as he feared Castellanos in his offices. His fears were realized. Castellanos' door was open and Joseph could see him sitting at his desk. "Joseph, I need to speak with you." Castellanos called out. Joseph had the urge to run and hid in his office. Joseph calmly walked down the hall to Castellanos' office. "Close the door." He said as Joseph did what he was asked to do. "Are you okay?" Castellanos asked as Joseph walked closer to the desk. "You have been avoiding me all day." Joseph didn't say anything and looking passed Castellanos. "If it's because of what I said yesterday. Joseph, I'm sorry. It's just I through it was in your best interest to know how I feel about you." Castellanos leaned back in the chair. They made eye contact.

"I've been thinking about a response." Joseph said breaking eye contact.

"And?"

"I got nowhere." Joseph said as he looked back at Castellanos. "Seb, I don't know. I really don't know. I'm married and I have a daughter. I conflicted with myself. It's just…"

"Just say it, Joseph. It's not going to hurt me anymore then you not talking to me." Castellanos crossed his arms.

"I been thinking about this for over ten years." Joseph said biting his lip. "I married Anna for a reason."

"What is that reason? Joseph, what do you mean?"

"That I can't love you. I can't truly love anyone. I love people differently."

"How? How do you love people differently?"

Joseph tried to think about the best way explain. "It's just… how do I put it. When regular people look at someone attractive, they want to be with that person, but I feel nothing." Castellanos tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand?"

"I don't feel attraction when I look at people." Joseph bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Castellanos said disappointed.

"Seb, I can't love you." Joseph said, "Please."

"Fine, it's fine." Castellanos said getting up from his desk. "I just though you had the same feelings as I did. I was mistaken." He said leaning against his desk. "I'm selfish thinking I could take you for myself." He shook his head because he felt disgusted with himself.

"Sebastian, look. It's not like that. It's complicated." Joseph said

"No, Joseph it is fine. I'm sorry." Castellanos pushed papers out of the way. "You probably wanting a different police partner. I could make it look that you wanted to be closer to home instead of this weird blip." He crossed his arms and looked at Joseph.

"No. Sebastian. It's okay." Joseph said playing with the corner of file folder. He felt uncomfortable, but knew Castellanos had good intentions.

"Really?"

"Yes." Joseph said, "I don't want you to lose your best friend because of something we can't control. Why don't we start over again?" He knew this was the best decision to make.

Castellanos gave Joseph a heavy set of eyebrows. "Sure." He still looked hurt, but his expression lightened. Joseph gave Sebastian a reassuring smile.

"Yeah."

Joseph came home exhausted, but he stayed up late to think about what happened with him and Castellanos. Joseph sat in bed as Anna sleep next to him. He rolled over and pulled a private journal from his night stand. He flipped to a free page and found a pen. He began to write about what was happening so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore. Once he was finished, Joseph closed the book and placed it under the bed. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Joseph just wished everything would turn out fine in the end.

-Side note here- I hope you really like it. I have spent a good four months on this project. I have written over two hundred pages and I am willing to keep posting.


	3. Chapter 2

Joseph woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Detective Oda," Joseph said answering it. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Okay thank you, see you." Joseph turned the phone off. Anna stirred and woke up. "Sorry I woke you up." Joseph kissed her cheek.

"Someone was killed weren't they?"

"Can't tell you." Joseph said getting out of bed. He changed into his work clothing and picked a tie from the hanger. He looked over at Anna. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back by this afternoon. Maybe." Joseph said as he finished. "See you." He gave her a fair well kiss as he left the room.

"Okay, be safe." Anna slumped back into bed.

As Joseph walked out the door, he picked a jacket, his keys and wallet. He briskly walked to the car as the chilly air blew through his bed head. He didn't bother to fixing it like he always did. His co-worker all knew that. Joseph ran his fingers through it to at least smooth it down. Castellanos would probably tease him for not being the same stiff, Joseph Oda that his was. He was known by the force to be one of the stiffest detectives. He started the car and drove off to the address.

"Detective Oda," one of the police officers came over. Joseph walked along side him to the entrance of the house.

"Morning Henry, has Detective Castellanos arrived yet?"

"He's already here waiting for you inside."

"Thank you." Joseph said looking around. There was a crowd forming at the edge of the police tape. Many of them were dressing in pajamas and robes, and they were still half asleep. "Henry, could you ask them to leave. They shouldn't be here." Joseph passed a few more officers. The police cars were making a scene in the neighborhood and Joseph felt like everyone wanted to see what was happening. "That would be great. We don't want them to know what is happening just yet."

"Sure." Henry walked the other way to the other officers as Joseph walked into the house.

"Thank you"

Joseph entered the house and walked into the living room where Sebastian was speaking with the forensic team. "We're finished at the moment. Once you are finished, we will finish the crime scene up." The woman forensic investigator said as she was hold a clip board and pen.

"Thanks. Just have the report done quickly." Castellanos said as he rubbed his dry eyes.

"Of course," She said walked away as Joseph took her place.

"Sebastian, brief me on what happened, or as much as you can figure out." Castellanos stopped what he was doing and looked at Joseph.

"Not much yet. I haven't looked at anything closely, but it looks bad."

"Doesn't everything." Joseph said putting his jacket on, but it didn't fit him properly. "What the...? It's Anna's." Joseph whispered putting his hand in the pocket. There was a locket. "Crap" Joseph whispered as he pulled it out. "It is Anna's" Joseph looked at the locket and wonder how he would have taken the wrong jacket. He tired to think. It might have been dark and he was half asleep.

"Earth to Oda. We need to work. Just put the necklace on and keep the jacket." Castellanos went up a head of Joseph to a flight of stairs to one of the bed rooms were the crime scene was. Joseph clipped the necklace around his neck and placed it under he shirt. He followed him up the stairs. "Here it is." His police partner said as he let Joseph in first.

"Miraculous," Joseph said pulling out his book and pen. "Let's get started."

"Body first." Castellanos said as walked over to the body on the ground.

"Great, now we wait." Castellanos said as he walked out of the house and dug his hand into his pockets. The morning air still snapped at their skin.

"So what do you think happened?" Joseph placed the notebook back in the inside his breast pocket of his vest.

"There a lot to go on, but I don't want to jump to conclusions." Castellanos moved out of the way as a group took the body out of the house. There was still a crowd of people which seem to have gotten bigger. "Didn't you tell one of the others to get rid of the people?"

"I did. They must have come back. This stuff doesn't happen in this area. This place is too affluent." Joseph said as look around at the nicely trimmed trees and hedges.

"Don't use through words this early in the morning. I haven't had my morning coffee." Castellanos rubbed his face and looked at Joseph in disgust.

"Okay okay, it going to be a long four-eight hours." Joseph said pulling Anna's locket out from his shirt collar and started to play with it.

"Yipy." Castellanos said sarcastically.

Castellanos and Joseph working on the case until their lunch break. Joseph checked his phone and saw Anna had phoned leaving a message.

"Hi, Joseph. It's Anna. You took my jacket. My locket is in there. Could you phone to say you got it? Thanks sweetheart. See you later. Bye"

Joseph sighed as he turned off the voice message. "Was that Anna?"

"Yup wanting to know where her locket was." Joseph placed the phone on the table.

"Are you going to phone her back?"

"In a minute. So we are almost off work, the forensics are still working on the case and we have interviews tomorrow." Castellanos nodded as he forking at the leftovers someone brought in for them.

"Have you called people yet?"

"I have two more to call then I'm calling it a day." Castellanos said as he looked at Joseph.

"Me too. It's been a long day." Joseph sat there drinking a cup of water. "I forgot about Suzy. Crap. I promised her that I was going to bring her out."

"Wouldn't she understand that you have been working."

"I'll just go out for a little while." Joseph looked down at his phone and dialed the number. He let it ring and then Anna picked up. "Anna, Hey," he said. "I have it. Don't worry." He said playing it. "I'll keep it safe. Don't worry. Sorry for taking the jacket." He said, "I'll see you at home. Bye." Joseph turned off the phone.

"She was freaked wasn't she?" Castellanos said sipping his coffee.

"I got a ear full, but I should have picked the right jacket in the first place." Joseph said looking at the locket. He opened it as saw there was their family photo inside, "I bought her the locket for our one year anniversary. She has never left the house without it on." Joseph said holding onto the locket.

Joseph returned home. Anna ran up to the door. "You have it don't you?"

"I do." Joseph said handing over to Anna.

"Sorry for freaking out on you."

"The locket is special. I would have done the same." Joseph said as Anna to the locket out of his hand. "I'm sorry for taking your jacket."

"Excepted." Anna said taking her jacket back. "I should have took the locket out of the pocket in the first place."

[+]

A few days have passed since the case. Joseph was worried, but it wasn't about the work. He was worried about the decision he has made with Castellanos for staying as police partners. He spent nights wondering and trying to understand, but nothing came to mind. Joseph came to work increasingly exhausted.

"Joseph," Castellanos said shaking his shoulder. "You fell asleep at you desk. Did you even sleep last night?"

"I guess not." Joseph rubbing his eyes and sat up.

"You can't sleep here. If the captain sees you,.."

"I know. I know." Joseph said opening a file.

Joseph fell a sleep at his desk again. "Five more minutes," he mumbled as he did he realized he had a meeting. He shot up in his chair and looked over at the clock on his desk. "Shit Shit." He whispered to himself as he collected everything he needed for the meeting. "God, I'm late." Joseph said with a handful of things he ran out his office and collided with something. He fell with the object onto the floor as this happen papers flew everywhere. Joseph opened his eyes and looked through his crooked glasses. He as laying on top of Castellanos. Joseph hands pressed up against Castellanos' chest. "Fuck." Joseph said under his breath.

"Hi to you too." Castellanos said as Joseph pulled himself off of him. He fixed his glasses so they sat back on his nose. "Why were you running out of the office like that?"

"I'm late." Joseph said blushing and pulling all the papers together on the ground. Castellanos started to help, but he mostly stared at Joseph. He noticed how nice Joseph looked when he was frustrated. He could help himself from blushing at the thought."Thanks for the help." Joseph said taking the papers. "I'll see you later." he said as he stood up and began running of down the hall. Castellanos stood there as he was confused about what has happened and smirked as he walked away.

It was the last day of Joseph's work week and he was looking forward to spending time with his family. He sipped his coffee as he looked around the room. Castellanos was talking with another group of people about a cold case he worked on years ago as a beat cop. A co-worker walked over to him. Joseph didn't know him well, but Castellanos was close friends.

A co-workers came to sit down next to Joseph. "You know he likes you." the man eyed Castellanos and Joseph looked to where he was looking.

"Excuse me?" Joseph said as his glasses slipped down his nose.

"Castellanos - he likes you." He said, "Don't you notice? The way he looks at you."

"I already know."

"So what did you tell him."

"Nothing."

"What, come on. Look at him. You supported him and he like it."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm married." Joseph was defensive as he pulled up his hand and showed the man his wedding ring. Castellanos notice he was being watched and gave a friendly waved. Joseph gave Castellanos a pouting face. Castellanos ceased the waved and when back to talk with the group to shake off the cold shoulder. Joseph kept his eyes on Castellanos especially his hand because he still wore his own wedding ring.

[+]

Joseph continued writing in his journal about what was happening at work. Some of the entries were short.

Day 4- Castellanos made eye contact with me. I still felt really bad not returning his feelings.

Day 17-I walked pass him and we touch. I don't know. It feels weird, but okay.

By the end of the month, Joseph was tired because he stayed up late stressing what he was going to do if Castellanos talks to him about the confession. Castellanos noticed in the way Joseph spoke, walked, talked, and held himself that his words were still worried him.

"Joseph, we need to talk." Castellanos said closing the Joseph's office door behind him. Joseph stayed silence. "You been coming to work tired. I feel responsible for putting you through this." He placed his hand on the Joseph's desk and leaned.

"I'm fine." Joseph said pushing his glasses up his nose. "Seb. Stop worrying about me."

"I'm your friend." Castellanos said.

"I'm just think a lot."

"Joseph, be honest."

"It's kind of personal."

"Dam it Joseph." Castellanos walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Sebastian," It knock over a picture of Joseph's wall. "Ah… the picture." Joseph sighed as he walked over to the picture and picked it up which had both their families. Joseph took the photo out of the frame. He had to go buy a new picture frame, but it was the least of his worries.

Anna was at home cleaning the master bedroom. She was finishing up by vacuum cleaning the carpet. Anna started on her side and then went to Joseph's side. She was cleaning underneath the bed when she hit something with the vacuum cleaner. She turned the vacuum off and knelt down to see what was blocking it. She pulled a book out. It was Joseph's Journal. "I haven't seen this one before. If it's on his side of the bed, it must be private." She said placing it on the night stand and continued to vacuum.

Joseph came home. "I'm finishing dinner. It will be ready in a minute." Anna called out.

"Okay." Joseph said untie his tie as he walked up the stairs. "I'm just going to get changed." He walked into the bedroom and saw that his journal was on the nightstand. He freaked out and ran over to the journal. He flipped through the pages. There was nothing ripped out. "Anna, could you come here?" Joseph called out.

Anna entered the room. "Joseph, is there something wrong?"

"Did you read this?" Joseph said holding his journal.

"What? No." Anna said. "I would never read anything that was personally yours. I was cleaning the room. I found it on the floor . I didn't read it." She said. Joseph rubbed his forehead. "I swear, Joseph."

"Okay, Okay." Joseph said clutching the journal. "I believe you. Thank you for being honest."

"You did say honesty is the best policy." Anna said, "Come on. I made shepherds pie." She left the room. Joseph placed the journal in the drawer of the night stand. He signed as he closed it.


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks after Sebastian confessed his love to Joseph. Joseph felt that Castellanos was taking it nicely and they were back to good relations. But something was troubling him, Castellanos could have moments were he acted like his heart ripped out again. When Castellanos was in these 'episodes', Joseph knew talking with Castellanos was going to be a struggle. Castellanos was already difficult to speak to when he had good days. Joseph knew that today was a good day, and didn't mind speaking to Castellanos on other subjects besides work.

Joseph sat in the lunchroom eating a homemade sandwich as the other officers started to file into the room. Joseph took a few bites out of his sandwich and continued to watch his co-workers. They greeted him with a wave or a hey as they took their seats at the table. Castellanos came in with another flow of people. He had a bagged lunch this time. It was rare to see Castellanos eat a homemade meal. Joseph smirked as Castellanos came over to sit down next to him.

"Hey," Castellanos said softly, "Joseph, are you okay because you been out of it the whole day." He pulled out a tuna sandwich from the bag. "Is there something clouding your mind? It isn't what we discussed a few weeks ago. Is it?" Joseph looked away from Castellanos for a moment.

"No, Suzy's sick." Joseph said biting into his sandwich. "We asked the old lady down the street to watch over her, but…"

"You're still worried." Castellanos said popping open a coke can. "Why didn't you take the day off?"

"I can't do that. Besides she was fine when Anna and I left." Joseph said sipping his cold tea. Castellanos sipped his coke and looked around the room to the other people sitting.

Joseph's phone started to ring and he saw that it was his home phone. "Sorry, I have to take this." He put down his sandwich as he stood up. He swiftly left the room to answer the phone. "Hello?" Joseph whispered.

"Hi, Joey. I'm sorry to have phoned you at work, but Suzy really wants you. I told her that you would be coming back home in a few hours."

"No need to apology. I should have stayed at home. She's my responsibility." Joseph said as he placed his hand on the right side of his forehead. "Just tell her to rest and I'll be right over." He said, "Thank, Lucy."

"See you soon." Lucy said.

"Bye." Joseph turned his phone off and sighed. Castellanos was right he should have stayed at home to take care of Suzy. Joseph pocketed his phone and walked into the room. "I have to leave. Suzy just… she's not feeling well and wants me home." He said collected his lunch off the table. "I'll make up for lost time tomorrow." Joseph said looking at Castellanos. "We still have to finish that case."

"No need. Just go." Castellanos said, "Say hi to Suzy for me."

"Thanks, will do." Joseph said as he left the room.

"Suzy? Lucy?" He quietly called out as he opened his front door.

"Upstairs." Old lady Lucy answered. Joseph walk up the stairs to Suzy's room. He opened the jarred door.

"Hi," Joseph whispered as he walking into the room. Suzy laid in bed trying to say hi. "How are you?" He knelt next to her.

"I don't feel so well." Susy said tried to open he eyes. Joseph switched positions and sat down on her bed. He raised his hand to her forehead. "Daddy."

"Yes,"

"Thank you."

"Rest, I'll be back." Joseph said and looked at old lady Lucy. She nodded as she started to walk out of the room. Joseph followed her out. Joseph closed the door slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of Suzy." Joseph said paying her.

"No need to pay me. I'll just have Anna make me some cookies for my church meeting." She said handing the money back.

"Okay I'll tell her." Joseph said putting the money back into his wallet.

"I'm sorry you had to leave work." She said with a frown as they walked down the stairs.

"It's fine. I was worried about Suzy anyway. I couldn't do my work properly." Joseph said with a small smile.

"I'll leave. I do hope Suzy feels better, " She said.

"I'll call you if we need you to babysit again."

"Of course." They walked to the door and Joseph opened it for her. "Well bye." She whispered as she walked through.

"Thank you, good bye." Joseph closed the door behind her.

Joseph climbed back up the stairs to Suzy's room and sat on the side of the bed. He stroked Suzy's hair as she breathed heavily. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" Suzy lightly shook her head. " Did you not want to eat at the time?" Suzy nodded. "Are you up to eating now?" She nodded again.

"I want something warm." She said quietly.

"Of course." Joseph said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I still have that chicken noddle soup that I made yesterday. I'll warm it up." He said standing up from her bed. "Rest." He said getting up. "I'll be back." He went downstairs and started reheating the soup. Also he put the kettle on to make tea. He set everything on the table. Joseph walked back to Suzy's room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." She said looking up at her dad. "I could eat downstairs." She said reaching out her arms to have Joseph pick her up out of her bed. He held her in his arms as they went down the stairs. Joseph put Suzy down to sit at the table. She picked up her spoon and started eating. Her cheek were pink as roses.

"How is it?" Joseph said sitting down across from her eating his own soup.

"It's good. Thank you." Suzy gave her dad a small smile. When they were both done, Joseph stood up to take the plates way. "I'll get you something for that fever of yours." Joseph said putting the plates into the sink. He walked pass his daughter and patter her head. "I'll be back." He walked up the stairs to the bathroom and went to look for the medication. After he found it, Joseph's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out as he shut the cabinet. It was a text message from Castellanos.

"How is Suzy?"

"She's fine. She just finished eating lunch." Joseph typed in and sent it off.

He came back down to see Suzy sipped her drink. "Here you go." Joseph said measuring out the liquid into the little plastic cup and handing it to her. "Take it." He hand it to her. She looked at and frowned at it. "I'll make your favourite drink. Honey lemon tea." Suzy drank it as Joseph started to pour the hot water into the cup. He picked Suzy up from her seat and brought to the living room. He wrapped a blanket around her. "I'll be back with your drink." He said swiftly walking out of the room.

"Careful it a little hot." Joseph said handing the mug to her.

"Thank you." She said sipping it.

"How is it?" Joseph sat next to her and placed his right arm on the back of the couch to lean over her.

"Yeh, it's good." She continued to drink.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better." She said giving the mug to her dad which he placed on the coffee table.

"I'm glad." She leaned against her dad as she tried to close her eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep little astronaut." Joseph said pulling up the blanket up to her shoulder.

She took her dad arm and wrapped it around her. "I'm your little astronaut."

Extra

"Who was at the door?" Suzy said sitting up in her bed as her dad came back into her room.

"Castellanos, he wanted to wish you 'get well soon.'"

"Is he still here?" Joseph sat next to her.

"He's downstairs. Would you like to see him?" Suzy nodded as she stretched her arms out to her dad. Joseph picked her up from her bed.

"I want to thank him." She said pressing her face into her dad's shoulder.

"Okay," Joseph said as he began to walk toward the bedroom door.

They made it down the stairs to the living room. Castellanos was sit on the couch waiting. Joseph walked in and Castellanos stood up and turned around.

"How is she?" As Joseph placed Suzy on the couch.

"She's fine. Just a little tired." Joseph smirked as Suzy nodded. "What did you want to tell Castellanos?" She moved the covers away from her face.

"Thank you." She said

"You're very welcome. I was a bit worried when your dad left work." Castellanos took a knee so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Daddy takes good care of me." Suzy reached her hand out as Castellanos took it. She smiled as her dad placed a his hand on her head.

"Why don't you get more rest? Mom will be back soon." Suzy nodded and pulled her hand away from Castellanos.

"I'll see you around." Castellanos said standing up. Suzy nodded again as her dad showed Castellanos the door.

"Thanks for coming by." Joseph said opening the door and Castellanos walked through.

"No worries." Castellanos said putting his hands into his pockets.

"You live on the other side of town too."

"Joseph, it's alright. When I heard Suzy was sick, I..."

"It was a parental reaction." Joseph whispered. "It's okay. I would have done the same thing."

"Thanks," Castellanos rubbed the back of this neck.

"No problem. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Yeah." Castellanos waved. "See you." Joseph waved as Castellanos got back into his car.

-Side note- Sorry there haven't been every much Joseb. It does pick up. I just wanted to establish a few characters.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, do you want to grab lunch." Sebastian popped his head into Joseph's office as he was working. He looked up to respond.

"Sure, did you have anything in mind?" He asked as he put his pen down and stood up.

"There is this great sushi place up the street." Castellanos leaned on the door frame raising his hand and thumbing the way out. He tiled his head to show that they should start walking.

"Because I'm half Japanese means that the only thing I like is sushi." Joseph said picking up his wallet and car keys from the desk drawer.

"Well, umm… yeah." Sebastian was embarrassed that he suggested something insensitive and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Is there a place that you like to go to?"

"Nope." Joseph walked passed Castellanos leaving him nervously standing in Joseph's office.

"Were you making fun of me?" Castellanos asked as Joseph looked back. Joseph just smiled. Castellanos like it when Joseph flirted with him, but he knew Joseph wouldn't tell he was flirting in the first place.

"Yup, I wanted to see your reaction." He laughed as they walked to the parking lot. "... if you could catch how politically incorrect you were." Joseph pushed the door open and held it for Castellanos to walk through. "We are taking my car." Castellanos followed saying nothing.

Joseph drove to the restaurant with the radio on the news to fill the silence of the car. Once they made their way to the restaurant, they were quickly seated.

"There is more paper work then case investigation." Castellanos sipped his water as he looked around the restaurant. "I want to get out there and crack some cases." He looked back at Joseph and noticed he was thinking about something else. "Earth to Joseph, are you listening?"

"Umm…" Joseph's dull eyes were brought back to life with a quick jolt. He looked at Castellanos. "Sorry what were you taking about?"

"Did you hear me?" Castellanos said leaning forward and propping himself up on the table's ledge. Castellanos gave him a concerned looked.

"Too much paper work, need for more cases and asked if I were listening to you." Joseph said picking his glass of water and sipping it without lifting his eyes to look back.

"God, I shouldn't have asked that question." Castellanos leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "You always listen." The reason Joseph's mind was somewhere else was he was still worried about Susy. She has been at home for the last two days with the flu. 'Worried' wasn't a strong enough word to describe Joseph's feelings. He wanted to be with her, but he has to work. He was thinking of getting Suzy something nice before he returned home. "Hey, Oda?" Castellanos waved his hand in front of Joseph's face. "Can we think outside your head?"

"Sorry, I was just think about Suzy." Joseph said.

"Are you worried about her?"

"Yeah." Joseph whispered and took a sip of his water again.

The waiter came over with their meals. Joseph started to eat first. "I got to say this food is great." He continued to eat and looked over at Sebastian who was having a difficult time eating using the chopsticks. "Do you want a fork?" Joseph asked as he picked one up from the little box in the center of the table. "Here."

"Thanks." Castellanos said taking the fork from Joseph's. Their hands touched. Joseph pulled away quickly as Castellanos slowly drew back. Joseph tried to apology, but was cut off by Castellanos: "How do you know how to use chopsticks?" Joseph sighed.

"My grandpa. He was a lot more Asian then the rest of my family. I thought I told you that before." Castellanos smiled was he stabbed the sushi roll with the fork. Joseph knew that the question was just a diversion from the grazing of hands. Joseph smirked, but it quickly changed.

"Are you okay?" Castellanos asked as he watched Joseph take his glasses off. He rested his glasses on the table and put his fingertips to his temples.

"I'm fine. Maybe a slight headache, but nothing I couldn't power through." He said looking up at Castellanos who through his eyes looked blurry. "I'm just tired." Joseph thought the headache was just from being worried about Suzy.

"Are you sure?" Castellanos said tiled his head with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure." He said as he finished his lunch. It took Castellanos time to finish his as he ordered more then usual. Once they were finished, Joseph put his glasses back on.

As they were walked back to the car, Castellanos took Joseph's car keys, "I'm driving."

"Hey, It's my car. I think I should be the one driving it." Joseph said trying to get the keys back from Castellanos.

"You are acting strange just now. I think I should be the one driving." Castellanos said opening the car door. Joseph was pissed, but he gave into defeat. He sat in the passenger seat. Castellanos started the car. They drove a few blocks down the street in silence. "Are you angry at me?"

"No," He quickly said turning the radio on leaving it on the radio station with 80s and 90s music. He wasn't angry anymore with Castellanos, but didn't want to talk with him either.

When they got back to the office, there was a meeting. They stood in the back of the room as they tired to listen into what the Captain was saying. "What do you think this is about?" Joseph said whispering into Castellanos' ear. It was impossible to hear a clear word were they were standing, but by the mood of the room, it must have been positive. Joseph took his glasses off again.

"Are you okay?" Castellanos said looking over. He never like it when Joseph takes his glasses off. Castellanos began anxious as he was remind by the last time Joseph removed his glasses was when he was confession his inner demons. "If you don't feel well, go back to your office."

"I'm fin…" Joseph weakly said as Castellanos grabbed him by the arm. Castellanos noticed how warm Joseph's skin was as he guided him out of the room. "What are you doing?" Joseph protested as he tired pulled his arm away from Castellanos. "I can walk on my own you know."

"You need to take better care of yourself." Castellanos brought him to Joseph's office. "Just now you looked like you were going to faint. I don't want to called the ambulance- Joseph." He released his grip on Joseph arm. "Where do you keep your med kit?" Castellanos said looked through the unlocked cabinets and drawers.

"Seb, I'm fine." Joseph said as he sat down at his desk. Joseph placed his glasses down and rubbed his temple again. He tried took keep calm as Castellanos came back with the medical bag.

"No look at you. You are sweating and you never take your glasses off." Castellanos said looking up with a worried face raised a hand in protest. He stood there as Joseph looked away. He started opening the kit up to find the thermometer. "I think you caught Suzy's flu and you feel bad for leaving the other day." Castellanos said as Joseph gave his police partner a dirty look.

"I told you that I had a light headache. That is all." Joseph protested as Castellanos turned the thermometer on. "Castellanos, if I was sick, I wouldn't have come to work. I would be a home." Joseph said crossing his arms trying to looked angry. "I'm not going to be treated as a child."

"You're acting like one." Castellanos said.

"Fuck you." Joseph said.

"Yup you are sick."

"What?"

"When you start swearing like a truck driver, you are so sick you can't control the way you speak." Castellanos said as Joseph's jaw loosen. He was caught. Joseph spent all day tried to hid the fact that he was sick and was high on medication. Castellanos saw this an opportunity to placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"Fuk u." Joseph said trying to speak with it under his tongue. Castellanos looked away and to the med kit to clean up the mess he made. It went beep a few minutes later.

"100.4 F. You are official sick." Castellanos said cleaning up it up and putting it back in the bag.

"I'm not sick. I can still work."

"Could you write me your name on this?" Castellanos said handing him a pen and paper. Joseph snatched it and started writing. When Joseph was finished, the writing he produced was a scribbled mess. "Don't this tell you enough?"

"Fine." Joseph said standing up and almost falling over. Castellanos placed a hand on Joseph shoulders and pushing him back into the chair.

"You are not driving home."

"What. I got myself here just swell." Joseph said taking his car keys.

"Phone, Anna." Castellanos said in the commanding voice. "She can pick you up. You can't do anything." Joseph sat back down.

"Dam, I don't want to bother her at work." Joseph said pulling his personal phone. Castellanos gave him a dirty look. "Fine Fine."

Anna was called to pick Joseph up from the office. As Anna drove home, she looked over at Joseph who wasn't fairing to well. "How did you get so sick?"

"I think I got it from Suzy." Joseph said held his head in his hand and then he leaned his face against the cold glass window with his eyes closed. The cold was great relieve to his warm skin. "Are you going back to work?" He opened one of his eyes to look at Anna.

"I only had an hour left. They let me go." Anna said turning into the driveway. "How did you even get to the police office?"

"A lot of Advil." Joseph said.

"Did you take more then was recommend?"

"Yeah." Joseph said slowly getting out of the car.

"Joseph, you shouldn't be doing something like that. What happens if you passed out driving?" She said opening the door and guiding him in.

"I didn't." Joseph laughed.

"That wasn't a joke. Let's get you into bed." Anna's voice was filled with worry.

"Lucy? Oh there a note." Anna picked it up from the front entrance table. "Gone for a walk with Suzy." She laid it back down. Joseph walked up to the master bedroom and flopped onto the covers. "Joseph, you have to get into bed. That means getting under the blanket." She said helping him into bed and tucked him. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll get something 'non drug wise' to help your fever. We don't want you high again. Do we?" She stood in the doorway and looked back at Joseph. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Some nice tea with lemon." Joseph whispered. Anna quickly left the room. The drugs were wearing off and he could feel every joint in his body ache. "Christ. I should have stayed at home." he said rubbing his shoulder. A few minutes later, Anna came back with a face cloth, a tub of cold water, vaper rub, and a water bottle. She placed them all on the night stand next to the pile of books.

"How are you feeling now?" She sat on the edge of the bed pushing his hair out of his eyes. Anna playful took her husband's glasses off and placed them on the night table on top of a books.

"Shitty." Joseph said smirking. Anna laughed as she dipped the face cloth into the tub of water. She rung it out and dabbed Joseph's face with it. Once she placed the cloth back in the tub again, she rung it out and she laid it on his forehead.

"You shouldn't have gone to work if you felt like this." Anna said dried her hand and placed one of them on the side of Joseph's face. She continued by unbuttoned the top part of Joseph's collared shirt. She opened the vaper rub and rubbed the medication on his chest. "I hope you feel better later." She placed another kiss over his eye as she did Joseph closed that eye.

"I'll try-Thanks- Annabel," Joseph tried to grab at every word, but he was so tried. They came out as whispers as he slowly closing his eyes. Anna left the room and closed the door.

Lucy and Suzy walked into the house. "Mrs. Oda?" Lucy called out.

"In the kitchen," Anna called out.

"You are home early."

"I got a phone call from Joseph that he wasn't feeling well." Anna said turning the kettle off.

"He's not feeling well." Suzy asked still a little sick.

"Shhh… yes. Your daddy isn't feeling well." Anna addressed Suzy.

"Can I see him?" Susy asked taking her mom's hand and pulling.

"Sure, just be quiet." Anna nodded as Suzy released her hand and ran upstairs to the master bedroom.

"I think he got Suzy's flu." Anna said pouring the water in the cups as she spoke to Lucy. "Take one. I make enough."

"Thank you kindly." Lucy took one of them and blew on it. The steam rising up into her face which fogged her glasses.

Suzy pushed the door of the room and saw her dad was laying in bed. She quietly tiptoed into the room.

"Susanna?" He called out.

"Daddy," She whispered and walked over to the side of bed. "Mommy said that you didn't feel well." Joseph face was pale, but he tried his best to reach out to tell her that he was fine.

"With a little rest, I'll be fine in no time. I'll be down for dinner." Joseph said as she took his hand and squeeze it. He did the same. She nodded pulling away from him and running back to her mom.

-Side note- Thanks for supporting "Roses for Him." Hope to keep on posting.


	6. Chapter 5

Suzy rubbed her eyes as she watched the TV. She was bored, but her dad was busy cleaning the kitchen. "Suzy." Joseph called out as she was about to fall asleep. "Suzy?" He walked into the living room and saw his daughter sitting on the floor gazing at the TV. He picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Daddy?" She said turning to look at him.

"You can't stay here all day can you?" He said as Suzy stood up. He took Suzy's hand and began to walk over to the front entrance of the home.

"Where are we going?" She said as her dad slipped on his shoes and she followed. "Daddy?"

"You can't stay inside all day."

"But we could play board games."

"We can play outside." Joseph said, "at the park." Joseph opening the door and smiled. He grabbed his key and wallet. Suzy walked through the door. "Wait." He said reaching of a hat and placed it on her head.

"I don't like wearing hats." Suzy said taking it off and handing it back to her dad.

"Remember the last time you didn't wear a hat?" Joseph said putting getting his own hat. "What happened?"

"I had a sunburn." Suzy said as Joseph handed the hat back and placed it on her head.

"Was it fun?"

"No, Mom was angry with me." She said looking up at Joseph.

Joseph took her hand and they started walking to the park down the street. There were a few people out walking around, but it was still enjoyable. They walked up to the park gates and too the left there was a water park. "Why isn't it open yet?" Suzy said point over at the water park.

"It's still too cold to be splashing around in the water." Joseph said as they walked into the forested area with playground equipment. "Go and play." Joseph said as he let her hand go. She didn't move and turned to her dad.

"Then you have to play too." Suzy grabbed onto her dad's hand and gripped it. She pulled him towards a spring seesaw. "Sit down on that side and I'll sit here." She let go of his hand as she sat down. "Now," She said as Joseph at down. "We are going to go a fast as we can, so we fall out of our seats."

"Suzy, that's isn't very safe." Joseph said holding onto the bar as they went up and down on the seesaw. They weren't going very high, but Suzy would jump out of her seat giving him a heart attack. "We should quit." He said as Suzy became bored quickly and wanted to do some thing else. They got off the seesaw and started walking. "There's a field on the other side of the park. Why don't we go over there?" He said as Suzy fixed her hat.

"Sure."

They walked passed the tennis courts and into a field. There were people siting in the grass that wasn't cut yet. She pushed her dad to sit down in the grass. "Sit. Stay here." She said as she ran off, but not out of Joseph's view. He felt the wind blow by and heard rustling of the leaves. He missed the sound as he started looked around. The last time he felt like this was when he was a teenager. When she came back, she has flowers and twigs. "Make me a crown like you always do." Joseph took some of he twigs and bend them. Suzy ran off again. By the time, she came back. Joseph was almost finished with the base. "I found more." She placed them in a pile. She sat down on her knees to watch her dad. The wind blew knocking the hat off her head.

"Grab it before it blows away." Joseph said laying the flower crown and started to stand up.

"I got it." She said walking over, but not putting it on. Joseph sat back down. Suzy sat back in front of him and continued to watch her dad finish. He finished it and slowly placed it on her head. He was careful not to mess her hair and eyes. The crown was weaved with ivy and purple and yellow flowers.

"It not the best." Joseph said pulling his hands away from her. Suzy shook her head lightly and looked at her dad. She smiled at him as Joseph smiled back.

"I like it." She said touching it to fix it on her head. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful," Joseph said and Suzy stood up with one of the left over flowers. She placed it in Joseph's hair and he lightly tapped it.

"You need one to." She said taking his hands weaving her small fingertips with his fingers. "I love you."

"I do too." He said as she gave him a hug wrapped her small arms around him. They laid in the grass. Suzy used Joseph's stomach as a pillow. Suzy almost fell a sleep as her dad started to hum a familiar song.

-Side note- Thanks for reading. More chapters to come. I promise.


	7. Chapter 6

-Side note- Warning- blood and gore.

"There is a knife wound on the right hand side of the abdomen." Castellanos said as he looked at the body. The yellow tarp was off to the side. He took the man's hand and moved it. There was a symbol of a stars and a needle going through it. "Joseph look at this. What do you think that is?"

"I seen that symbol before." Joseph said as he wrote down their investigation notes. "Don't you remember when we were in STEM? That symbol was everywhere. I didn't know what it was." Joseph said looking over Sebastian's shoulder with the end of the pen pressed to his lips.

"Now that you mentioned it. I have see it in the mental beacon hospital." Castellanos said as he looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Joseph.

"Morbius!" They yelled. Joseph smacked himself on the forehead and Castellanos signed with disgust.

"Great, that means that it's going to be difficult to catch them. They work like a shadow." Castellanos said as he looked back at the body. "There are bruises around his neck."

"So he was choked and stabbed."

"The stab wound looks like the cause of death." Castellanos said moving the man's head to get a better look at the bruises.

"What time would you put the body at?" Joseph said looking up from his notebook and pressing the pen to his lip's again.

"What time did the individual find the body?"

"Six this morning?"

"It was a little cold this morning, right?"

"That means in the last twenty-four hours." Castellanos said looking around the body for clues "I guess we hand it over to forensics. They will give us their reports after." He said standing up and removing the gloves. Suddenly, the sound of screeching car wheel echoed through the street. "... the hell?" Castellanos said as he saw the car racing towards them. The passenger window opened. Someone stuck their hand out. Every thing was happening so fast as the sound of gun shots rang.

"Ah." Joseph gasped as he grabbed hold to his side. Castellanos realized the passenger had a gun and the first thing he though of was to grab Joseph. He took Joseph by the shoulders and rushed him out of the way for the car. Castellanos saw that the car was aimed directly for them. He knew at the rate they were going. They wouldn't make it together onto the other side. Castellanos looked down at Joseph's side as another round of bullets rang out. The sound made their ears ring. The car was so close as Castellanos yelled, "Get out of the way." He threw Joseph as far as he could to the other side. Joseph couldn't catch himself as he fell hard on his right shoulder. Castellanos pedaled backwards to get out of the way from the car. The car shrived to aim for Castellanos and it swiped his leg throwing him a few meter to the side. Castellanos tried to slow himself by grabbing at the ground. His fingers were cut up from the frantic clawing. He laid there for a few second until he opened his eyes and feeling a pain radiating from the leg that was hit. He sharply breath in and held his breath. He didn't want to look down. He knew that his leg was broken, but convinced himself to look. Castellanos saw a pool of blood and a bone sticking out of his pant leg.

"Hah." Castellanos gasped as he tried to move it a little. "Joseph!" He yelled trying to find him.

"Help, Help" Joseph screamed. Castellanos bit through the pain as he crawled over to Joseph.

Joseph was laying on the concrete holding onto his side with his right shoulder dislocated. He had his right hand pressed being up against his open wound with his left hand. He tried his best to hold onto the gun shot wound. Before Castellanos reached out, he saw through Joseph's fingers that his intestines were damaged. He placed his hands on top of Joseph's to help stop the bleeding.

"Sebastian." Joseph gasped.

"It's going to be okay." Castellanos said pressing his hand against Joseph's sides. Joseph screamed in pain with the facial expression of vomiting.

"Sebastian." He managed to say, but could hardly breath. Castellanos placed one of his hands on the side of Joseph's face and tried to comfort him by stroking his thumb against his cheek. Castellanos' hand smeared blood on Joseph's pale skin. "I'm so tired." He managed to say.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. Joseph, it's going to be okay. Please..." He breath in sharply trying to be strong. Castellanos shook as he saw Joseph eyes were beginning to lose their shine through his crooked glasses. Joseph's skin became clammy and pale as he melancholy looked at Sebastian.

"Joseph, look at me keep talking. Just keep talking. Look at me. Joseph, just keep talking..." Sebastian yelled breathless as he pressed hard in Joseph's side. "Joseph, I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Stay with me. I still love you. Joseph please...please..." He yelled as blood oozed through their finger tips. "Please, Joseph, I..." They could hear people rush over to them.

"Seb...Seb-as-tian" Joseph weakly whispered. "I love you too" Joseph said his slowly closed his eyes. His head slumped to one side and a few strains of hair fell a cross Joseph's face.

"Joseph, Joseph, No please." Castellanos pleaded for Joseph to wake up. "Joseph." He took one of Joseph's hand and pressed it against his face. He cried as a rush of people came to help. "Joseph..."

* * *

"Joseph," an voice like angel called out, "Joseph, wake up." Joseph could tell what was happening. He felt dizzy with nauseous and wanted to keep his eyes closed to sleep longer. "You need to wake up." It called out.

"Anna?" Joseph said waving his hand. "It that you? "

"Cute. But I'm not Anna." It said as Joseph slowly came back into reality. Everything was blurry as he came too. "Are you up Joseph?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm not here to tell you." It said.

"Where's my glasses." He said raising his hand to his face. The angel placed his glasses on. He finally could see. He looked at the person with the evangelical voice. It was a nurse. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tatiana. I'm your nurse." She said fixing the IV drip. "Are you in any pain?" She looked over her shoulder. Joseph looked at his left shoulder.

"Now that you say it, yeah. "

"Describe your pain." She took up a clipboard and a pen.

"Like some took a hot knife and is trying to carve my arm muscle out ."

"Dull, right. Muscle fatigue. Typical of being shot." She wrote it down on the sheet. "Rate it."

"Six, it fells like a six if I move it will be a eight." Joseph said as he shifted in his bed. His mind still was clouded with sleep and pain.

"Alright, how do you feel in general?"

"Fine as I will every be." He said relapsing into his fatigue. "Can I sleep now." His speech became slurred and slow. "God what drugs did you put in me?" He whispered as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"Before you allow you to sleep, I would like to ask you one more question." She said.

"Umm…"

"What is you relationship with Sebastian Castellanos?"

"My relationship with Sebastian." Joseph said, "Where do I even start?"

"Did your families ever go on an outing somewhere?"

"We rented a van and took both our family up to the mountains for a week." Joseph said with a sluggish voice. "The kids were still young so they couldn't do much besides play on the lake beach." He said.

"Anything else."

"Our wives, they talked among themselves as they watched over our daughters." Joseph said, "Sebastian... Sebastian... he wanted to go boating so we went rented a boat and went to one of the lakes. Sebastian was way to big for the boat. He kept rocking it when ever we moved." Joseph laughed. "It was nice. We were away from everything. I was glad I wasn't wet from rocking. Sebastian would just sit there and watch. Sometimes he would make eye contact with me and sometime he would looked at the trees." Joseph waved his arm with all the IV's. "I always felt something between us. A bond that could never be broken. I knew I wanted him to be part of my life no matter what. We had futures."

"Futures?"

"We had our wives, children, careers, and each other." Joseph said, "When Lily died and Myra left, our futures turned different paths. I felt the bond between us was being stranded everyday." Joseph said. "I don't know where we stand. For all I know, he's probability dead." Joseph closed his eyes and feel asleep again.

* * *

Joseph's eyes fluttered and closed again. The sound of people walking around faded in and out. He knew he was alive, but he was too tired to opening his eyes. He fell asleep again with a deep breath.

Finally, Joseph woke up with a sharp breath of air through his nose. He looked up to the ceiling and then to the machines that were beeping. Joseph freaked out as he tired pulled at the IVs. _Help_ , he tried to scream, but his voice didn't come when he opened his mouth. He was scared and freaked over the confusion of his whereabouts. For all he knew, he was back in STEM again. Someone rushed over and placed and hand on Joseph. It was warm and gentle. _Anna_ he tried to say, but couldn't. He slowly calmed down. His breathing was forced as he tried to catch his breath. Joseph looked over with his eyes filled with tears. Anna changed positions and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie. It's okay." Anna said putting her hands on his forearm and forehead. "You're safe here." Joseph closed his eyes to stop them from stinging. The panic set aside as he took her hand and held it. "It's okay." Joseph looked around and tried to speak, but his throat was dry.

"Water," Joseph finally got out. Anna took the water bottle from the nightstand and let Joseph drink from it. "Thank you." He said weakly.

"How do you feel?" She stroked his matted hair.

"Crappy." Joseph whispered.

"Get some rest." Anna said stroking Joseph's hair. "We'll tell the nurses that you woke up." She said patting his cheeks. Joseph nodded a little.

Castellanos and Suzy were out in the family waiting area. Susy was playing with the other children who came to see family. Castellanos was sitting on one of the couches with his leg stretched out front of him. He watched over Suzy. Sometimes Suzy would look at Sebastian and smile and he would smile back.

Anna came in a little bit fluster. "He's awake, but still really out of it." Anna said throwing her self next to Castellanos. Anna rubbed her tired eyes and looked as Castellanos. She looked at Suzy and she didn't notice her mom coming into the room. Anna turned her head and looked at Castellanos. "I really hope he's alright."

"Anna, Joseph is away fine in the end." Castellanos placed a hand on Anna's shoulder to comfort her.

"You're right." She said placing her hands on her waist which made her look confident. "Joseph's a fighter." She laughed and looked back at Suzy. Castellanos pulled away and looked at Suzy too.

* * *

Joseph woke up again. He laid in his bed for a minute and turned his head. He saw Castellanos sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Seb," Joseph crooked out.

"You're up." He said closing the book and took his crutch. "How are you feeling?"

"Still really crappy. How about you? Your leg I mean." Sebastian was plaster with bandages and bruises.

"Broke in three places. They sent me in for surgery to put metal plates in. Right now can't feel a thing." Castellanos leaning on his crutch.

"I fell horrible that you got hurt."

"Not a bad as you did."

"What happened to me? All I remember… is being shot." Joseph said looking down at his side.

"Yeah, pretty nasty. I'll spare you the details, but the doctor said that they had to remove your appendix and sew back your intestines back up."

"The gun shot was that bad?"

"Yeah, it was bloody. They said that the wound might not heal properly. It might leave a nasty scar."

"Fine by me. I rather be alive ." Joseph looked at his shoulder.

"Dislocated it when I threw you. They said it was going to be sore for a while."

"God," Joseph said as he moved it up to see it would move. Pain stung throughout his arm. "Fuck." Joseph said as he crippled it with his good hand.

"Don't move it." Castellanos said placing and hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Rest for now."

"Where Susy and Anna?"

"There at home. They need to sleep too."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Someone needs to watch over you." Castellanos said. "Because the shooting was targeted at us, KCPD are set up outside this room and at your home."

"Great, that give me piece of mind." Joseph said sarcastically. "Do we have to watch our backs?"

"I don't think so. But you never know."

* * *

Joseph walked into Castellanos' office. "Sit down." Castellanos said offering a seat.

"Thanks. It's great to be back." Joseph moaned as he sat down. He placed a hand on his side to ease the pain. "I wish my side didn't hurt every time I move it." He laughed and looked at Castellanos. "How's the leg?"

"It's fine. You should have taken more time off if it pained you that much." Castellanos said sitting back in the chair.

"I wanted to get back to work. Being at home for almost a week made me crazy. I had nothing else to do." Joseph said taking his hand off his side and gave all his attention to Castellanos.

Castellanos placed a hand on his leg because it had been a pain in the ass; however, he was lucky that it wasn't his right leg. He would be stuck at home like Joseph was. "I could drive myself to work."

"I'm a little jealous." Joseph laughed again and smiled at him.

"Joseph, could I discuss something with you." The mood changed in a spit second.

"Sure?" Joseph said making eye contact with Castellanos.

"It's about that day. I couldn't get it out of my mind." Castellanos closed his eyes. "I almost lost you."

Suddenly, Joseph stood up as he did the chair fell down. Castellanos opened his eyes and saw Joseph taking the collar of his shirt. Joseph pulled Castellanos into a surprised kiss. He pulled away. "Everything I said out there was true. I do love you." He said wrapping his arms around Castellanos shoulder. Castellanos brought his hands on Joseph's back. Castellanos pulled Joseph closer to him and kissed. Joseph cheeks began to change to a bright pink. "But you told me that you couldn't love me." Castellanos pulled back on the kiss.

"Because I love you differently."

* * *

End of the Rise


End file.
